Not Like The Movies
by DashOfAllie
Summary: When Ally's boyfriend proposes to her, in front of Team Austin, and she doesn't feel the sparks like he has before where does she turn? And when she does feel the cinamatic and dramatic feeling who is it with? The answer may suprise you. lol jk it's totes predictable! *Based on Katy Perry's song*


**A/N:** Hello readers! Thank you for clicking! If you review i will try to make it a goal to look at your profile! i read like a thousand of these a day so it wont be a problem to look at your stories!. Also PM me requests too! Or challenges or something!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin and Ally, if I did they totally would have hooked up already!

* * *

Ally was now twenty-five and had dated Zander for a little over a year and she was very happy, or so she thought. Team Austin was still very close and had their monthly movie nights to keep updated in each others lives. Trish and Dez were married and they had a daughter who was just as crazy as Dez and as loud as Trish.

Tonight just happened to be one of those movie nights. As usual Trish, Dez, Austin and his blonde Barbie doll show up, along with Ally and Zander. It was Ally's turn to pick the movie so she picked _The Notebook._ When everyone was there they all greeted each other and Ally went to put the movie in. Before she could Zander stopped her and got down on one knee and stared his speech, but Ally didn't really listen she was to busy over thinking. When he looked at her expectantly she simply nodded and put the ring on.

Austin had a bit of a pained look on his face but plastered on a smile while blondie "awed". The "happy couple" kissed and the watched the movie. By the end Ally was a bawling mess, she blamed it on the movie, but she knew it was because she was thinking about how she can't see herself marring her fiancé. That word should not be used with Zander. She Just didn't feel the….. the… _sparks._ It wasn't like the movies. Was it silly to think it should be like the movies?

Zander walked Ally home and she told him to come inside. He did and she stared to cry again as she broke his heart. Little did she know Austin was breaking up with his Barbie. Of course she was too stupid to understand the first three times he said "I'm breaking up with you!" she just giggled and replied "No your not." while twirling her hair. He finally got the message across and so did Ally.

Ally did the only thing she knew to do when she was a leaking mess like this, she called Austin.

"Hey, Ally what's wrong?! Did Zander do something!?"

"No… Actually I did something."

"What? Alls…. Talk to me.."

"I broke up with Zander."

"Oh. Why?"

"I-It Just didn't feel like it should. At least I don't think it did."

" Oh. Do you want me to come over?"

"Would you mind? I feel like a total bitch now."

"Yeah. I'll be over in a few."

"Thanks. Bye"

"Bye"

Austin showed up a Ally's apartment ten minutes later in sweatpants and a T-Shirt. Ally was still in her jeans and shirt from earlier that night. Austin immediately Hugged Ally when she opened the door pushing her into the apartment and closing the door. They just stood there hugging for at least ten minutes. That's when Ally realized… this is what its supposed to feel like. Someone always there to comfort you, and feeling like home in their arms no matter where you are or how you feel. Them Austin broke the silence.

"I'm sorry to have to put this on you now, but I have to tell you or else I might lose my courage….Ally…..I'm in love with you, I have been for years, but I lost my chance when you stared getting serious with Zander."

"What about Barbie?"

"Her name was Britney." he laughed "And I broke up with her after I realized how bad I was leading her on."

"Oh." they were still hugging, but it wasn't awkward, it felt comfortable.

"Austin… I love you too. That's why I broke up with Zander. I liked how I felt with you better."

Instead of replying with words he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. When they pulled back she looked up at him and knew this felt like the movies.

* * *

**A/N: **Congratulations! If you made it this far you survived my terrible story! If you see any mistakes please tell me! And I will tru=y to look at your profile and review! :) Thank you!


End file.
